Mess With The Bull, You Get The Horns
by PersonalizedToxins
Summary: Please review and tell me what changes i should make :)
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day in the city of townsville and as always the Powerpuff Girls were stopping Mojo Jojo and his latest plot.

**Blossom: "**Mojo, Mojo, Mojo, when will you realize no matter what new plots you have, you will never defeat us." Blossom said as she flew holding Mojo tied in rope.

**Buttercup: **"Yeah, even all of the times you came so close you just fail." Buttercup said mocking him but Mojo just looked plain.

**Bubble: **"You should be a good monkey, that would be so cute!" Bubbles said.

**Blossom: **"Bubbles, sometimes i think there is something seriously wrong with you."

**Mojo: **"(Every time they defeat me with amost no effort, me, Mojo Jojo, certainly stand not a chance to these puny Girls)" Mojo though subconsiously as the girls talked on.

**Bubble: **"... I actually live up to somethig so leave me alone!" Bubbles shouted as they reached Mojo Jojo's observatory.

**Blossom:** "Anyway, since you didn't steal anything and didn't give much of a fight, we were told to drop you off at your residence." Blossom said. She then opened the door and lightly placed Mojo at the front of his door, Blossom untied him and Bubbles gave him a kiss on the head before heading home. Mojo didn't say a word the entire time.

**Blossom:** "Do you think we were too hard on him, he seemed...deppressed." Blossom said as they flew home.

**Bubbles: **"What! I gave him a kiss on his boo-boo BUTTERCUP gave him."

**Buttercup: **"Well hes a villan. A VILLAN. Since when have we gave them kisses!" Buttercup said in protest.

**Blossom: **"Well, there was that one time with the Rowdy..."

**Buttercup: **"Blah! Blah! Blah! besides them." Buttercup interupted Blossom. "The point is we don't have to be nice to people who hurt other people especially since it is our job to kick their butt's." Buttercup said as they arrived home.

* * *

Back at Mojo Jojo's ovservatory Mojo calmly walked to his chair in from of his tv and flipped it on to the News.

Anchorman: "And so again the day was saved thanks to the Powerpuff Girls. It seems that it is imossible to deafeat these Girls so villans, it is no use. Why, Mojo Jojo has the right idea, he in fact surrendered. Whats wrong Mojo, you finally gave up. In other news..." the reporter was interupted when Mojo turned off the tv.

**Mojo: **"(sigh) They are right, there is no use," Mojo said as he found a deck of pictures of his greatest creations. Then he stumbled upon a picture of the Rowdyruff boys. "Even they, come so close to defeating the Powerpuff Girls yet they lose it. There must be a fatal flaw to how the Powerpuff's out wit them...Wait! thats it!" Mojo said then he laughed his evil laugh.

* * *

**Him: **"Please do explain it to me." Him said in confusion.

**Mojo: **"OK! For the third time. While the Girls flew me after defeating me..."

**Him:** "But you surrendered." Him said interupting.

**Mojo: **"AS I WAS SAYING! When they defeated me, I looked back at my most evilest of plot and i stumbled upon the Rowdyruff Boys and thought, 'why is it that exact counterparts of the Powerpuff's ,if not stronger versions, can not finish the job. How are they so out witted.' Then i thought, 'Aha! exactly the problem, the Rowdyruff Boys lack the extra power and intelegence.' And so I brain stormed ideas and came up with this MACHINE!." Mojo said as he pulled off a curtain from his machine that had two large cylinders connected by a complacated computer in the gap between the two cylinders.

**Him: **"And what does this paticular thing do"

**Mojo: **"On one side, the machine copmacts all the componets of whatever is in there and creates an exact copy without changing the original. I plan to lure the Rowdyruff Boys in with me and activate the machine will gather everything about us and turn it all into one also I plan to add Chemical X to the mixture. With my brains, all the strength and powers of the all the Rowdyruff Boys into one, also adding the extra power, this one creation will surely destroy the Powerpuff Girls! Now how to nagotiate with the Boys."

**Him: **"Problem solved, their on their way now.

* * *

**Brick: **"Hey guys we should blow stuff." Brick said as the boys flew over Townsville.

**Boomer: **"Yeah! Lets blow stuff up!"

**Butch: **"Shut up!" Butch said as he thumped Boomer on the head. Before Boomer reacted Him appeared and began to hipnotize the boys.

**Brick: **"Instead let's head to Mojo's pad." Brick said being hipnotized by Him. And so they flew off to Mojo's observatory.

(When they arrived they smashed though the roof)

**Mojo: **"Ah, Boys, i have been waiting for you. I have something that might help defeat the Powerpuff Girls."

**Brick: **"We don't need no help from you."

**Butch: **"We also aren't intrested in any robots or whatever."

**Mojo: **"But this will enhance your powers and make you undefeatable."

**Brick: **"Eh...Sure we'll give it a try."

**Mojo: **"Excelent! Follow me." Mojo said and so Mojo lead them into his machine. "Now!" Mojo yealled and Him quickly activated the machine.

(The Machine sprang up and instantly finished oppening the first door.)

**Brick: **"What the heck man." Brick said comming out of the cylinder.

**Butch:** "Let's ditch this joint."

**Boomer: **"Not until we destroy that thing."

**Brick: **"Good idea Boomer. Allright Boys i said we should blow stuff up so it time we do blow stuff up."

**Mojo:** "NNNOOOO!" Mojo Jojo said as the Rowdyruff boys started to utterly destroy the machine until finaly they left. "NO! My machine, my ultimate plan to destroy the Powerpuff girls, gone." Mojo said as he knelt on the debris.

(Just then the second cylinder, torn and broken, began to open. Mojo's sad face turned into his usual evil smile and so out came the figure. He had the same hat as Brick but it was black. He also had the same hair style as Brick but it was Blond. The clothing was exactly the same as the Rowdyruff Boys but the primary color was grey. The main diffrerence was his eyes. It was the typical eyes but with an extra circle. The first circle was black, the second was Blue, the third was Green, the fourth was Red, and the fith was Grey.)

**Mojo:** "Yes this is perfect, please, tell me your name."

**?:** "Hm. well, from what i know, i was created from a bacis of brutality and inteligence, yet more brutaly. Bull will work for me."

**Mojo:** "Perfect, now, i want you to..."

**Bull: **...Destroy the Powerpuff Girls. Consider it done." Bull said as he stormed off to Townsville."


	2. Chapter 2

(Then the Powerpuff hotline rang and as usual Blossom answered)

**Blossom:** "Yes, Mayor!"

**Mayor: **"Oh Blossom its pure chaos, PURE CHAOS."

**Blossom: **"Calm down and tell me what's happening." Blossom said in a calm voice.

**Mayor:** "Oh my, there is someone distroying townsville with super human abilities HE..." The phone was then cut off.

**Blossom: **"Mayor? Mayor! Ok girls theres trouble we need to move now!" So then the Girls raced on to Townsville.

(When the girls arrived they were greated by fires errupting in every alley, buildings falling far away from there foundation, and people runing as fast as they can to safety.)

**Bull: **"Ha ha i was wondering how much it would take to get your attention."

(the Girls weren't looking at Bull when he spoke yet they all reconized it as the Rowdyruff boys voice yet deaper and was its own sound. When they turned around and were stunned to see it wasn't the boys but something else.)

**Buttercup: **"Wh- wh- what are you." Buttercup said stutteering."

**Bull: **"Its not what its who you hurtful little brat, the name's Bull and ill be serving you tonight." Bull said. then he instantly charged the Girls takling all of them and sent them launching toward the bay.

**Bubbles: **"Ow that really hurt." Bubbles said recovering.

**Buttercup:** "I say we give him everything we've got." Buttervup said in a angry tone.

**Blossom: **"I agree we obviously can't take him lightly."

**Buttercup: **"Yes! Yes! Yes! Lets do Furious Fiery Feline." Buttercuo said and so the girls flew out of the Earths atmosphere and charged combining into a fiery cat.

**Bull: **"That looks fun! Lets see if it can take my Kicking Killer Kanine." Bull Said as he charged back at the girls inveloping himself in a gray mist eventually morphing into a huge dog.

(Bull then banked to the left and came in biting the left side of the girls. So they broke appart and fell hard to the Earth.)

**Blossom:** "Ok Girls you know what to do." Blossom said flying up.

**Buttercup: **"Are you sure that'll work."

**Blossom:** "I know it will." Blossom said in a confident tone.

**Buttercup: **"Oh allright." And so the girls got into position.

**Bubbles: **"Powerpuff..."

**Buttercup: **"Starburst..."

**Blossom: **"Ray!" The Girls shot a beam combining into one beam ,that was surounded by three rings on the girls side, that was headed for Bull.

**Bull:** "Oh look, i kinda have the same thing, Rowdyruff Gamma Ray Burst!" Bull declared as he also shot out a grey beam.

(The two energy beams collided but of couse Bull over powered the Girls. The beam broke free and blasted the girls sending them crashing though many buildings.)

**Bubbles: **"Ok, my turn. I say we do Razzle Dazzle."

**Buttercup: **"What! We agreed not to do that, remember."

**Blossom: **"Yeah, and if we even did, he's not a big enough target."

**Bubbles: **"Ok so any other ideas!" Bubbles said in a angry tone. But Buttercup and Blossom just stare blankly at bubbles. "That what i thought now lets do this."

Bubbles said as she held out her hand. Buttercup looked at blossom but she just shruged and put her hand with Bubbles. Buttercup soon Follllowed.

**Powerpuff Girls:** "Razzle Dazzle!" The girls said. And so they began to spin around becoming petals and so headed toward Bull.

**Bull:** "W- what the hell is that." Bull said as the twister moved closer. Bull tried to shoot eye beams at it but it didn't affect them. Finally the girls had him in their grasp and so they picked Bull up and smashed him three times to the floor.

**Blossom: **"Um, Go- goo- good idea Bubbles." Blossom said as she tried to break off being dizzy. When the girls recovered they went to see the creater that had Bull at the bottom. He was unconsious.

**Buttercup:** "Oh yeah, we did, whose bad, whose bad. Buttercup said as she danced around with Bubbles but Blossom seemed sceptical.

**Blossom: **"I'm not so sure, that was too easy, i know that was one of most powerful moves but-." Blossom was cut off by Bull catching her and her sisters in a tight arm hold. Just then Bull popped out of the crater.

**Bubbles: **"Wh- wha- what happened." Bubbles said confused and terrified.

**Bull:** "I can tell you weren't anticipating me being able to mutiply myself in an instant. Of couse for now i can only make one but i'll work my way up. But enough fun and games this got real its time to do soccer ball slam!" Bull said and so the Bull clone procceded to crush the girls into a ball and trew it up a where the original Bull was which was high up the sky. Bull then kicked the girls and sent them strait toward the Earth. The girls ended up in the Earths outer core. Bull headed strait to where the girls were. When they arrived there was now three Bull's

**Buttercup:** "Are you serious!"

**Bull: **"Yes, i told you i learn fast." Bull said as each one took a Powerpuff girls and threw them back out.

**Blossom:** "Common girls i have one more idea."

**Buttercup: **"Oh, whats the use almost every thing we threw at him didn't even leave a scrach." Buttercup said in a angry tone.

**Bubbles: **"Yeah Blossom, what could possibly hurt him." Bubbles said in a hurt tone.

**Blossom: **"A Megablast."

**Buttercup: **"Hey, that might actually work." Buttercup said in a confident tone.

**Blossom****: **"Allright! We just need to wait for him to come out." Blossom said and so they stood there in the sky waiting for Bull to pop out. And sure enough Bull came out charging. "Ok girls, ready?"

**Bubbles: **"Ready"

**Buttercup:** "Ready"

**Blossom: **"Ok, Megablast!" Blossom decalred and so the girls charged up a beam and once again combined them into one super beam headed toward bull. When it hit him, sadly for the Girls, he just went strait though it.

**Blossom: **"How..."

**Bubbles: **"Does..."

**Buttercup: **"He..."

**Powerpuff Girls: **"do that." The girls said in a given up tone.

(And so Bull grabbed the girls in a tight arm hold)

**Bull:** "You know, its hard for me alone to hit all three of you. Having my 'others' made it less fun so i'll be doing this myself." Bull said and so he grabbed each of the girls arms and began to spin them around. Bull spin so fast that he became a huge tornado until finally the girls spat out only to notice that ,once again, they were combined.

**Buttercup: **"Oh great, this again."

**Bull: **"I know, I know its very original but its the only way i could." And so Bll began to utter beat the life out of the girls. He threw light fast punches heavy slugger puches, many diffrent types of kicks. And he eaven used Sambo. Bull relentlessly beat them. Not stopping for anything until the girls broke apart, until they practically had every bone in their body broken. "And now to finish you off." Bull said as he flew up and began to charge up on last Energy Beam.

**Blossom:** "Come on girls we need to get up." Blossom said as she tried to pick herself up but only to fall back.

**Bubbles****:** "I- I cant feel my body." Bubbles said laying on the ground.

**Buttercup: **"Just get up before he destroys us." Buttercup said struggling to stand up but also only to fall back besides her sisters.

**Blossom: **"So thats it..."

**Buttercup: **"he's going to destroy us..."

**Bubbles: **"and there is nothing we can do."

(Then Bull launched his beam and as girls saw headed toward them)

**Powerpuff Girls:** "I love you Sisters." They said to each other and out came one tear out of each of their eyes.

* * *

(But The beam missed)

**Blossom: **"What the?"

(Just then Bull came and stood next to the girls who still were hurt on the floor.)

**Bull:** "In case you were woundering why I didn't destoy you, well I just came up with a plan that has you invovled in it so destroy you now wont help anything. But don't think i won't if i have to. Remember that now there is someone out there who has the capability of destroying you. I took the liberty of calling the Ambulance to come pick you up. Don't forget." Bull said as he quickly flew off and the ambulance picked up the girls.

* * *

**Professor: **"So their going to be ok. They are! Thats great." Professor said and so he walked away from the room following the doctor. And of course the girls are in intensize care.

**Bubbles: **"So what are we going to do?"

**Buttercup: **"What does it look like? Get much stronger."

**Blossom: **"Sure we can. All i know is from now on we need to watch our backs."

And so the day, and many other days, is doomed thanks to Rowdyruff Boy Bull.


	3. Chapter 3

As the Girls recover from their battle with Bull the Rowdyruff boys continue their rampage through Townsville. The city itself has not repaired from the damage caused by Bull and is still further being demolished.

**Bommer: **"Hey have you noticed that no one has even tried to stop us?" Boomer said after him and his brothers brought another building to dust.

**Brick: **"Yeah Boomer, your not as stupid as usual. By now the Powerpuff Girls would of attacked us."

**Butch: **"Ha ha! I bet its because it got too hard."

**Brick:** "Yeah HA! There they got running like little sissies again."

**Boomer:** "Oh! Oh! We should ambush them now that there scared."

**Brick: **"Again Boomer good idea! Are you sure its actually you."

**Boomer:** "Huh? What are you talking about."

**Butch: **"Yup. Same dumb Boomer."

**Brick: **"Enough talk! Time to pay the girls a little visit." Butch said and so the boys flew off to the Powerpuff residence.

* * *

Almost instantly the boys flew to the Powerpuff girls house and slammed down the front door.

**Brick: **"HELLO. Were here to kick but." Brick said as he walked in. Then the Boys saw a dark figure ahead. "There! Attack!" Brick said ans so the boys charged only to be blocked by a force field.

**Butch: **"Ah, what was that."

**Bull: **"Well well, finally i get to meet my little brothers."


End file.
